danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יאיר שפירא
ערך שעומד להמחק מהויקיפדיה העברית ממוזער|ימין|יאיר שפירא, קמפוס הר הצופים, 2014 יאיר שפירא (באנגלית: Yair Shapiro; ט"ז בתשרי תשל"ה, 2 באוקטובר 1974 – י"ח בניסן תשע"ה, 7 באפריל 2015) היה חוקר של תולדות הציונות, שעסק בתופעת העלאת עצמותיהם של מנהיגים ציוניים לארץ ישראל לפני קום המדינה. ביוגרפיה יאיר שפירא נולד בליווינגסטון ניו-ג'רזי, ארצות הברית ב-1974 למשפחה ציונית-דתית, שמקורה בדרום אפריקה. אביו, ג'ו שפירא, שימש כנציב בית"ר בדרום אפריקה. בשנת 1983 עלה לישראל עם הוריו ואחיו. המשפחה השתקעה בחיפה לכמה שנים, ולאחר מכן עברה לרעננה, בה התחנך. במהלך שירותו הצבאי בצה"ל פרסם שפירא את מאמרו הראשון אודות מינויו שלמנחם בגין למפקד האצ"ל. בשנת 1998 החל את לימודי התואר הראשון בחוגים להיסטוריה של עם ישראל והיסטוריה כללית באוניברסיטה העברית. את לימודי התואר השני השלים ב-2010 במכון ליהדות זמננו באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. נושא עבודת התזה שלו היה: אפר ומלט: מכס נורדאו ולידת התופעה של העלאת עצמות מנהיגים יהודים וציונים לארץ ישראל בעת החדשה. בשנת 2013 החל את לימודי התואר השלישי שלו באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. נושא עבודת הדוקטורט שלו היה: הוועד הלאומי ותרומתו ליישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל בתקופת המנדט, 1948 – 1918.'''Shapiro Yair. '''The National Jewish Council and its Contribution to the Jewish Community in British Palestine, 1918 – 1948. Ph.D Program Proposal. בחול המועד פסח יצא שפירא לטיול באזור נחל אוג שבמדבר יהודה. במהלך הטיול נפל למותו, והוא בן 40. }} יאיר שפירא נטמן בבית העלמין כפר נחמן ברעננה. מחקריו מחקריו של יאיר שפירא עסקו בשאלת הדימוי העצמי והבניית הזיכרון ההיסטורי הקיבוצי של אישים או קבוצות חברתיות ותרבותיות בתוך התנועה הציונית. גישתו המחקרית הייתה לרוב בינתחומית והוא שילב בין תחומים כמו היסטוריה וקולנוע או היסטוריה וארכיאולוגיה. חייו ופועלו של מנחם בגין שפירא היה חבר בצוות ההקמה של מרכז מורשת מנחם בגין בירושלים בין השנים 1999 – 2007. דמותו ודרכו של מנחם בגין סיקרנו את שפירא והוא שב ועסק בנושא זה לאורך כל דרכו האקדמית. את מחקרו הראשון פרסם בשנת 1995 בכתב-העת "האומה" תחת הכותרת "חילופי הפיקוד באצ"ל בעת מלחמת העולם השנייה". במאמר קצר זה דן שפירא בסיבות למינויו של מנחם בגין למפקד האצ״ל זמן קצר לאחר הגעתו לארץ ישראל ובתרומתו הייחודית לארגון זה. העלאת עצמות מנהיגים ציונים לארץ ישראל מערת ניקנור: הפנתאון שקדם להר הרצל תרומתו המחקרית העיקרית של שפירא היא בכל הקשור לתופעת העלאת עצמותיהם וקבורתם מחדש של מנהיגים ציונים בארץ ישראל לפני קום המדינה. שפירא פרסם כמה מאמרים בנושא זה ואף הרצה על הנושא במסגרות שונות. שפירא חקר את מערת ניקנור במתחם הגן הבוטני שבקמפוס הר הצופים של האוניברסיטה העברית ואת סוגיית העלאת עצמותיו וקבורתו של יהודה לייב פינסקר, מנהיג תנועת חובבי ציון ומחבר ה"אוטואמנציפאציה". עצמותיו של פינסקר הועלו מאודסה לארץ ישראל לקבורה מחודשת במערת ניקנור בשנת 1934. במאמרו "מערת ניקנור בהר הצופים: הפנתאון שקדם להר הרצל" מגולל שפירא את הניסיון שלא צלח של מנחם אוסישקין, ממנהיגי הציונות הרוסית וראש הקרן הקיימת לישראל, להפוך את מתחם מערת ניקנור מימי הבית השני לפנתאון לאומי ציוני מודרני. אוסישקין יזם את קבורתו המחודשת של פינסקר, מורהו מרוסיה, במערת ניקנור ואף ציווה כי ייקבר בבוא העת לצדו במערה. רעיון זה בדבר פנתאון לאומי בהר הצופים לא היה מקובל על ראשי האוניברסיטה העברית, בראשם יהודה לייב מאגנס, נשיא האוניברסיטה. לאחר מותו של אוסישקין ב-1941 מולאה צוואתו בדבר רצונו להיקבר לצד מורו פינסקר במערת ניקנור, אך בכך גם נגנז הרעיון להפיכת המתחם לפנתאון לאומי: "דומה כי עם מותו של אוסישקין הלך רעיונו בדבר הפיכת מערת ניקנור לפנתאון לאומי-ציוני ודעך, עד שנגוז לגמרי. היה זה בעיקרו רעיון שלו ועם מותו לא נמצאו אישים ציונים ששאפו להמשיך אותו". שפירא תרם במחקרו אודות מערת ניקנור לפיתוח ושימור חלק זה של הגן הבוטני של האוניברסיטה העברית בקמפוס הר הצופים. לאחר מותו נחנכה פינת הנצחה לזכרו במתחם מערת ניקנור. אפר ומלט: מכס נורדאו ולידת התופעה של העלאת עצמות מנהיגים יהודים וציונים לארץ ישראל בעת החדשה בשנת 2010 הגיש שפירא למכון ליהדות זמננו את עבודת המאסטר שלו אודות העלאת עצמותיו וקבורתו המחודשת של מכס נורדאו, ממייסדי התנועה הציונית והוגה רעיון יהדות השרירים. עצמותיו של נורדאו הועלו לארץ ישראל בשנת 1926 והוא נקבר בבית הקברות טרומפלדור בתל אביב. לצדו נקבר מאוחר יותר ראש-העיר הראשון של תל אביב, מאיר דיזנגוף שקידם ויזם את קבורתו של נורדאו בעיר. בעבודת התזה שלו, מסביר שפירא כיצד יש להבין את העלאת עצמות נורדאו וקבורתו המחודשת בתל אביב: "בשלהי אפריל 1926, בשעה ששרידיו של מאכס נורדאו, ממייסדי התנועה הציונית, היו בדרך לארץ ישראל, החלו ממשיכי דרכו לתפוס כי אירוע ללא תקדים עומד להתרחש לנגד עיניהם... במקביל להחלת המנדט הבריטי, צמחו, התגבשו והתחזקו ביישוב ובגולה קבוצות חברתיות ותרבותיות חדשות לצד ישנות. התחזקות של כמה קבוצות כמו מנהיגי העיר תל אביב לצד 'בני חוגו של הרצל', תופסת מקום מרכזי בתהליך העלאת שרידי נורדאו". חקר תולדות יהודי גרמניה ועליית הקולנוע הציוני הסרט "אדמה" (1948) ופועלו החינוכי של זיגפריד להמן בשנת 2009 שוחזר בידי ארכיון הסרטים היהודיים ע"ש סטיבן שפילברג באוניברסיטה העברית הסרט הארצישראלי "אדמה" שנעשה בשנת 1947 על אודות החיים בכפר הילדים והנוער בן-שמן. הסרט בוים בידי הבמאי היהודי-שווייצרי הלמר לרסקי וביוזמתו של מייסד בן-שמן, ד"ר זיגפריד להמן. עד אז נחשב הסרט אבוד. בשנת 2010, במסגרת עבודתו כעמית מחקר בארכיון זה, כתב שפירא עבודת מחקר ראשונה שעסקה בניתוח של הסרט "אדמה", שזה מכבר התגלה ושוחזר. עד אז דנו החוקרים בגרסה שנייה של הסרט, שיצאה בארצות הברית ב-1949 ותחת כותרת שונה, "Tomorrow's a wonderful day" ("יום נפלא הוא המחר"). נכון ל-2016, מחקרו של שפירא על הסרט "אדמה" עתיד לראות אור בקרוב. לקריאה נוספת * [https://www.academia.edu/2177129/The_Nicanor_Tomb_Cave_on_Mount_Scopus_A_Precedent_for_Mount_Herzl יאיר שפירא, ״מערת ניקנור בהר הצופים: הפנתאון שקדם להר הרצל״, ארץ ישראל, כ״ח (2007), עמ׳ 454 – 462.] קישורים חיצוניים * הציוני וההר - דברים לזכרו של יאיר שפירא * באתר Jpost * הדף של יאיר שפירא באתר Academia.edu * דף הפייסבוק של יאיר שפירא * Yair Shapiro Z"L Siyum Mishnaot at Shloshim באתר YouTube * בדד לעד - פינסקר וחלומו של אוסישקין באתר YoavView * In Memory of Yair Shapiro Zl, Jewish Link הערות שוליים קטגוריה:חוקרי תולדות עם ישראל קטגוריה:חוקרי הציונות